The Girl, The School and The Potter
by ThE sLeEpInG DrEaMeR
Summary: Hogwarts is pretty good, magical creatures, magical people and even magical furniture! Could it get any better? Apparently not for me, I suck at magic in general. SSSUUUCCCKKK! So how in heavens name did I end up in Hogwarts?
1. O Hogwarts,Where for art thou,Hogwarts?

**So. here. I. go.! Okay this is my first fanfiction I'm sticking to till the end (since my friends in my schools Creative Writers Club dared me to do so and I shall prove the fat heads wrong!). Overall I love HP; got all the books, movies and a few (27, surprisingly only around $14 US for each! BONUS) memorabilia so I be a nerd for Harry Potter sue me!**

**Anyway this is an OC next Generation story so don't be hating, sistas. Joking, you can light as much flames as you can, they will not hurt but just make me stronger so BRING. IT. ON.! JK Rowling please guide me on my dangerous journey of writing my first HP fanfic! LE GASP! I know it is EXTREMELY NOT ORIGINAL IDEA but eh, let's give it a shot chaps!**

**Anyway, done with the ranting. The story is just my OC attending Hogwarts, initial emotions towards it and whatnot also interesting things will happen along the way. Read, don't read c'est la vive. That is life. C'est la meme shou. It is all the same. (T_T the makings of a horrible french student ...)**

_**Anyway I'll take it away but the disclaimer first! I, in no way, shape or form own any character, idea or concept of the Harry Potter series (although I pray every night that it's just a dream and I do owe it all and Malfoy would of danced the Macarena into a sea of Piranhas but he would survive and his face unscathed because it was just too good to damage. I bet he has insurance on it.). Is that good enough for you lovelies?**_

**GOOD! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Date: 18th August 2017<p>

Time: 10:45 am

Weather: Surprisingly sunny … next time listen to aunt … and ditch the jacket.

Hair: Same as always, shoulder length, a forever mix between curly and frizzy and unkempt … I should really consider those things people pass in their hair … um … oh! Combs! Yes, I shall ask aunt to send one over.

Mood: Sour … oh wait, it's means a feeling! I didn't realize … still Sour…

Weight: … HOW THE SHOD DO I KNOW? Urgh … forget that movie and let's just move along shall we?

Well, this is certainly an eventful day, well my first day in one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in Europe and I'm not referring to Durmstrang Academy nor Beauxbaton Academy (Lord forbid!), I'm talking about HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY!

Excellent. Right?

Well yes it is and I've never been more … SOUR!

Sorry about the random 'Sour', 'cause I am! Sour that is. My luggage was left back in between platform 9 and 10 in the muggle world and they said I can't return to retrieve it because of some dribble of muggles discovering there's a 'magical' entrance in their world wreaking havoc upon the magical world and resulting in the deletion of memory of many muggles. The thing I don't get isn't it that only magical beings can use it? Anyway … to avoid an international crisis and be a hero … my luggage was left stranded between platforms 9 and 10.

And all this happened because I couldn't keep my anger in check and ran after some prat who was chasing his brother screaming some idiocy about 'SHUT UP! I WON'T BE IN SLYTHERIN!' and he pushed past me causing the floor to meet with my bum. Suddenly those muggles laughter fill the air. Now normally I would let it go (since I'm such a good person) but that git didn't even apologize so of course I had to give him a piece of my mind.

I stomped angrily after him into platform 9 ¾ , VERY VERY angrily I might add (no one likes being humiliated), not to ever find him and when I turned round to find my luggage a large man bard my way by holding roughly unto my shoulders. And would you believe it he fed me a story about the muggle world so now I'm sitting on a nearby bench in King's Cross Station, with my little side bag (if you read this and think purse … you die now) watching random children talk to their parents.

Um … yeah, well I should end now and what am I worried about anyway, he promised to have my luggage in the train before it went off. NOW OFF TO HOGWARTS!

~Your cousin/niece/sister-in-law/grandmother/mother/however I'm related to you

_Rowrry (Urgh ... hate that name). Call me Terry. Still horrible but that's what I got. CURSE MY PARENTS AND THEIR UNISEX NAME GIVING NATURE!_

I slipped my black leather book into my side bag sighing heavily, my hands rubbing against my muggle attire in sheer nervousness. I then passed one through my thick hair, although it didn't get far and I was forced to retreat to my hoodie pockets.

I reached into my bag once more, taking out my glasses case and glasses and sliding them up the length of my nose. It was obvious I was nervous! Well of course I was! After years of getting a muggle education magically one day I'm taken to a school for people like me who can summon cows and milkyshakes! Of course I'm nervous and I wasn't the only one. There were many children there, faces flustered as they looked nervously towards the train. Fathers and mothers patting their backs soothingly and holding their faces and embracing their children unable to comprehend how had time gone so fast that their children would be gone in a matter of minutes. Sappy but some little part in my heart thinks it's touching. I shall brutally kill that part and rip into a thousand shreds!

Looking across the crowd, I spotted a woman, fiery red hair, brown eyes, and a face that lit up with joy. Tilting my head all I could think of when I saw her was that she looked just like my mother except my mother's eyes were much of a bright blue but still she brought upon that nostalgia. I'm getting sappy! Curses! All is lost! But I shall embrace the sappiness ... embrace it!

I turned away swiftly, a smile shone on my face. My mother was just like her; happy and content with life and I prided myself as my mother's daughter.

"Hello! Hello! YOO HOO!" a marble-like object flew out of my pocket landing in my hand. I smiled at the person whose face appeared as if it were contained within the clear crystal object.

"Aunt Gertillda!" I beamed at her and she smiled back.

"Glad to see you're there, I was worried for a second!" her honey coloured eyes stared into my own pair of deep blues.

"Yeah, I still wish you were there." I pouted, I really did wish she were with me as the only woman I considered family.

Her own smile faltered at that moment, "Yes, I do too dear but I have to be here at the Ministry almost 24/7, I'm a supervisor to the Auror and since the Death Eaters have began to reform in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named name we have to crack down harder, you know that." sadness flickered in her eyes by my stubbornness.

"Don't worry!" my bespectacled face shone with that lie, "I hope the Ministry does crack down on those Death Eaters, they should know Voldermort –"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." my aunt quickly corrected.

"Voldermort," I ignored her, that guy deserved no respect for his name not to be uttered from my lips and the thing that annoyed me is that even after his death people still held some sort of fear for him, ridiculous, "NEVER won and never will." I my lips genuinely stretched into a 100 watt smile.

"Good," she looked at me tenderly, "Pooh I'll miss you." I smiled at the nickname that had stayed with me all these years.

"Me too." if only I could hug her, the woman who became the only person to be close to my heart.

"Oh and remember what I said." she lectured, "Never go looking for trouble in Hogwarts –"

"Because trouble will always come to you," I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I know, I know."

"And don't blow up the Potions class," she lectured on, "or any class for that matter."

"Don't worry I'll save it when I need a good escape." my deep blue eyes twinkled deviously.

"I better not get a call saying that you blew up half of the school." she appeared serious but I know she wasn't.

"Not before you hear of me beating up some prat who deserved it." I smiled wickedly.

"I know, I know." And believe it or not that was our goodbyes. As her image vanished from the clear ball I let out a laugh, my prior nervousness disappeared then I tucked away the orb into my pocket once more.

I turned around hearing the train whistles promptly, a smiled forever printed on my face. Then I unexpectedly slammed into a tall sturdy figure, recognizing it was a man. I rubbed my nose, muttering a sorry but looked up just in time to see his unnaturally coloured emerald eyes stare into mine and a lightening shaped scar. As we broke our line of vision, I heard a woman call out 'Harry' and then it hit me.

I watched his retreating figure disappear within the crowd. It was Harry Potter, the boy – well now the man – who lived by the will and undying hearts of others and ensured, in the end, that their deaths and struggles did not go in vain. 'His story was one for the ages; truly it was' I thought with a smile.

Taking a deep breath I lunged into the crowd of first years who gathered onto the train who were guided inside by older looking students, maybe 6th years from what my aunt told me. Instead of escorting us it felt like they we're rushing us, I even heard one grumbling something like 'Gosh, they get small every year! They're practically dwarfs.". My face shone bright red, I wasn't a dwarf! I was 4' 10" … that's not short for a 11 year old, right? Well, maybe, since I couldn't see over my fellow peer's heads.

Grunting, I squirmed uncomfortably in the crowd as we boarded, and man, was hot in there! I heard someone loudly calling out and spun around seeing the large, burly, dark faced man from earlier and in his hands was my luggage. Smiling I reached out through the crowd, relinquishing it from his grasp with much difficulty, simultaneously he helped me by pushing forward. Our combined efforts paid off and he left giving me a reassuring smile. I took the cage from its original position on the carpeted train floor and inside slept my weirdly coloured owl of grey, white, and brown, black with unique eye-like patterns. He soon woke with a start from the rattling of the cage casting me an outraged look as I glared at him. Me and that bird didn't get along well together from day 1 but aunt said he was perfect for me; the same stubborn attitude. I stuck my tongue out at the animal as by passers on the train looked strangely at me.

"You will deliver my letters and like it!" I scolded the owl as I only received is a butt full of feathers. My nostrils flared and I shook the cage violently causing the owl to hoot in anger and try to reach its beak out of the cage to peck me but I simply laughed at its failed attempts. Laughed!

"Oh, you silly owl, you mustn't misbehave now." a wicked smile graced my lips as the owl backed against the furthest corner of the cage. Satisfied with myself, I proceeded further into the train.

Looking around my heart leap, I was finally on my way to Hogwarts finally. I closed my eyes for a second, embracing the surreal feeling of it all, like it was too good to be true. I didn't want to cry but my tear ducts felt differently as the salty liquid rolled down my flushed, plump 11 year old cheeks.

'Mom, Dad, I'm finally here … and the sour feeling is gone.' I said with a smile of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong, you better not be one of those emotional types 'cause you're sitting with me." an unfamiliar voice rang in my ears, an obnoxious voice that was new but irritated the bloody hell out of my soul. And at that point I should have walked away but being too stubborn as always I didn't. Surprisingly, in my older and more mature years, I never regretted doing what I did, not once.

* * *

><p><strong>Um so what ya think ... OC ...<strong>

**Terry/Rowrry: It was very good the best story I ever read! It's so good its Panda - no - pada - pa-pa- urgh, hey what is this really long 'p' word on the cue card -**

**Author-sama: *slaps hand over OC's mouth and throws her into bottomless toilet* Oh, what just happened? I guess it will always be a mystery .. *looks around with shifty eyes* YOU READ NOTHING! *Puts on batman cape and flies into the night to rid evil posed to all fast-food restaurants***


	2. Friendship feels like pee, use a diaper!

**I BE BACK! AGAIN! *strikes the perfect Gai pose* *waits for applause* *still waiting* *waiting* *waiting* *won the award for the hugest idiot on the planet and yet still waiting***

**Rowrry (the Author-sama, and her fantastic third person self, rescued her since she realised it was the best thing to do as she is the fantastic superhero, 'The Fast-Food Avenger!'): The Author appear to be ... umm, preoccupied at the moment, but thanks for the views and the hits and a H.U.G.E thanks to 'Insanity is the new Awesome'. YOU ARE AWESOME! *looks closely at cue card* She says to say that this chapter is dedicated to you for being her wonderful first reviewer, and don't worry she loves list because they don't really put order in her life but she loves making one at least once a day for the humor of it all. Um ... Oh wait, it has more on the back. *flips cue card* A cookie to you! But she ate them all so she is giving you cake ... not cupcakes because she ate them all too but cake. Chocolate, vanilla red icing cake ... if she does not eat it first. Umm... oh wait there's more on the back! *flips card over* she also expresses her sadness in being a big dummy for she does not know how to enable anonymous reviews and asks of your mercy to help her on her quest to be a genius (good luck with that) and find this mysterious option. Ummm ... Oh there more on the back *flips card over again* Do the disclaimer. Oh well she disclaims all things Harry Potter are her's, although she is greedy and stole her cousins 'Half-Blood Prince' book but she is truly sorry and regrets it (not really ... oh, not to read it out loud. Oh.). Ummmm ... there's more on the other side! *flips once more* Now announce in a dramatic voice 'Let the story commence'. Uh ... oh.**

**LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p>Date: 18th August 2017<p>

Time: 11:55 pm

Weather: Temperature is dropping considerably inside train. They must have AC. EXCELLENT!

Hair: Forever the same.

Mood: … Annoyed, very annoyed …

Weight: …

Well today I may have just met the most biggest git on the face of the earth, within the existence of humanity … but he smells lemony fresh.

That git just wouldn't leave me be. More so, he talks considerably WAY TOO much, he is a flirt, he's self-centered, conceited, arrogant but he wants to be my friend, how touching. I didn't need any at this moment, thank you.

But the prat just wouldn't give up and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

` ~ You know who it is

(I seriously don't wish to repeat my name)

"_Hey, what's wrong, you better not be one of those emotional types 'cause you're sitting with me." an unfamiliar voice rang in my ears, an obnoxious voice that was new but irritated the bloody hell out of my soul. _

"What?" I looked up to the owner of the voice, after quickly wiping the water on my face away. My voice cracked there but my breathing calmed it.

"Hello," he waved a hand before my face, a pair of sepia coloured eyes met my own, "Well thatta girl!" he responded with a smile, what's up with this guy? The only thing I could get was that he was American … a terribly annoying, obnoxious, loud-mouthed American. But caring, in his own way.

"Why in God's name would I sit with you." I raised an eyebrow.

He frayed a mocking shock expression, "Don't you know who I am?"

"The guy who won't move out of my way." I glowered at him, I didn't mean to come off vile; he was just getting on my nerves.

"No but close~," he said in a sing song manner, "I'm the guy who will befriend you." he shot me a lopsided smile; I tried not to smile but couldn't help it. I have to say, his mood was intoxicating.

"And when was that decided." said I trying coming off cocky to hide the smile.

"When I saw you sitting alone at King's Cross Station with that sad look on your face." he said matter-of-factly causing the smart aleck statement I was about to say get caught in my throat.

"H – How do you suppose that I'll let you?" I said challengingly. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you have nowhere to go and I'm the only one who is currently sitting in the only empty compartment and I'm lonely!" he exclaimed causing me to cast him a glare, "No, not like that just someone to talk to is all."

"Don't you talk enough already?" I mumbled thoroughly frustrated with this bloke.

"Yes I do, it's a habit, but it's not the point and you know it." he read me like an open book, was I really that obvious that some random boy came just come off and get me in no time. I scowled, and moved to the right, he followed the motion blocking my way then I slid to the other side only to be stopped by him and then he leaned across the corridor, back against one wall with arms folded across his chest and his legs stretched across to the other wall. He smirked and I cursed under my breath.

"You bloody git! Get out of my way!" I huffed and puffed, looking like I was going to blow him away but his arrogance faltered and he surrender.

"Okay, okay don't bite off my head," he held up his hands in defense, "I understand, go but I bet you'll be back~," he moved aside, allowing me to huffed past him, almost stifling in his arrogant aura, "By the way, I love your accent~!"

I froze in that spot, turned back to him and stuck my tongue out in the most unladylike manner causing him to raise one of those black fuzzy eyebrows of his in a challenging manner. Then he did something I never expected, he stuck his tongue out at ME. I swiped my head away in anger and continued along my way.

Unfortunately, I discovered he wasn't lying, mostly all of the compartments were filled and the ones that weren't really full had this sort of aura radiating of them that felt like 'I'm richer than you so don't even try to enter'. And I did a couple of times but unsuccessfully, either they said that they were holding spaces for their friends or just point blank told me that they didn't want ME in THEIR compartment. Those rich pureblood prats got on my last nerve, although I did appreciate their honesty and I had one last choice which I couldn't avoid now.

"Well, well, well knew you would return." he smirked as I visibly scowled at his thoroughly irritating arrogance. I waved off my hands in a kind of gesture to fan away the fumes of arrogance that reeked from every pore of his body. Honestly, at this point he disgusted me but maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"I knew you would miss the wonderful brilliance that is moi!" okay I was wrong like many other times before. My eyes twitched as I watched his bask in his own self-centeredness simultaneously my owl let go a long screeching, throaty hoot, but no one could mistake for a sound of disgust. I looked down at that bird at it looked up at me we both thought the same thing. Disgusting.

"Okay, I'll just stay in the corridor." I groaned already heading for the door once more, this guy was really hurting my head. Seriously.

"Wait," he held one of my arms preventing me from going any further, I then cast him a withering glare, "I was just joking, I thought you would laugh. Man you British have a dry sense of humor."

I let go an involuntary giggle and froze, that obnoxious prat just had to say something, "I knew I could make you laugh." he smiled at me and, for the first time, I sent him a sincere, softer smile.

"Fine…" I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me but, once again, I was wrong.

"YAY!" he flew back on his seat I made a new friend!" I laughed at the cute, child-like and whimsical way he said it, maybe he wasn't so bad. But hey, don't get your knickers in a twist; I do have a habit of being wrong. Suddenly the train whistle blew one last time as it jerked forward as I was placing my bags in the overhead bag compartments causing me to lose my footing and tumble back through the door (which I forgot to close … lucky me) and onto the carpeted floor, the back of my head hitting it with a soft thud.

"Well I knew someday girls would fall for me." my annoying friend said while grinning, again that aura of self-conceitedness radiated off him. If I kept spending time around him like this I may need a gas mask … soon. I was going to respond when I heard a laugh, not a loud irritating, want-to-make-you-punch-some-one-laugh but a sweet one. I looked up to see two boys standing over me, flying up I blushed lightly, and thankfully my large curly mass of puffy hair broke my fall. Thankfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author-sama (realised she will never recieve an applause so stopped for the while to use the potty ... oh and end off the chapter with something cool): HO HO HO Merry -<strong>

**Rowrry: Wrong time of year ...**

**Author-sama: Groundhog day?**

**Rowrry: Nope**

**Author-sama: Oh ... Administrative Professionals Day?**

**Rowrry: Uh, no ... **

**Author-sama: International World Food Day? I lurves me some food!**

**Rowrry: O.o ... Not even close.**

**Author-sama: You're sure? Please be wrong ...**

**Rowrry: Yes I'm sure.**

**Author-sama: NOOOO! *weeps in corner of shame***

**Rowrry: It's okay. *pats Author-sama on the back* Here's a cookie *takes out cookie out of thin air* (never trust this type of cookie)**

**Author-sama: *sinffs* Y-You're so accepting! *grabs cookie and eats greedily***

**Rowrry: Hehehe *wrings hands evilly while petting random stray rabbies-infected cat* Revenge ... revenge for the toilet.**

**Author-sama: What?**

**Rowrry: Nothing, Nothing *snickers and whispers* Everything.**

**Author-sama: What was that? And where did that cat come from? Mmmm ... I'm a writer so I'll ignore it. *hums blissfully***

**Rowrry: MUAWHAHAHA! *pets cat too hard and gets bitten* AHHHHHHHH! *falls to floor and begins to convulse* H-HELP! *foaming from mouth***

**Author-sama: What? Oh wait I promised I'll ignore it! BECAUSE I'M AN WRITER! *walks off leaving OC to potentially die***

**If you want to find out what happened to Rowrry read the next chappie and thanks for all my viewers, I don't really need the reviews (only for my self esteem ... JK!) and when I realise people actually looked at my story it makes me feel all fuzzy inside but I like reviews as well ... just saying. Sorry about this long ... whatever it is and the short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer! Special thanks to Insanity is the new Awesome! Remember this chapter is dedicated to vous!**


	3. The Boy With The Motor Mouth, Beware!

**Nothing muh for this chapter as an Author's note. Sorry it took so long to update, my reason is explained by the end of the chapter. AND DON'T YOU DARE SCROLL DOWN AND LOOK FOR IT! Oh who am I kidding! You people never listen to me!**

**Anyhoo, Rowrry, disclaimer. *crawls in corner to mope***

**Rowrry: Wow, the Author's down ... Enough about her! I'm alright! Seems like I got the rabbies shot in time! Anyway, she does not own anything of Harry Potter. Please, the girl doesn't even own her own life. Please.**

**Author: ... *beats her with a bat***

* * *

><p>Date: 18th August 2017<p>

Time: 12:15 pm

Weather: Comfortably cold :3!

Hair: The same except more puffed due to the fall I took which it broke. Moving on!

Mood: Honestly … happy …

Weight: …

Well three journal entries in one day, I'm surprised with myself usually I just make one and forget until next year, I guess a lot of exciting things are just happening to me. Aunt Gertillda was right; things always come to you at Hogwarts.

I met the sons of Harry Potter … not as great as I excepted. Not like I expected them to be Gods or anything is just that the way I heard the girls at the King's Cross Station talk about them.

Things like: 'Did you hear the second Potter is attending this year!' 'Squeal!' 'I heard from a friend he was cute. Like his dad' 'Squeal!' Again … 'Well if he is related to James he is bound to be good-looking' 'Third squeal!' 'James is so great.' 'I know and handsome too' 'I hope Albus is just like him.' 'Sssqqquuueeeaaalll!' 'I bet he's a powerful macho, sexy, suave animal-based superhero who is a cool, handsome, wanted by all the girls man by day! JUST LIKE JAMES … AND SPIDERMAN!' 'SSSQQQUUUEEEAAALLL!'

Anyone would think the same from that conversation … the last two parts maybe not so true but they might have well said that!

Anyway, I found out they're just normal boys. Completely in every shape, way or form … normal. And I liked it.

~You know who.

_I looked up to see two boys standing over me, flying up I blushed lightly, and thankfully my large curly mass of puffy hair broke my fall. Thankfully._

"Hah … thanks for your input," I glared at the boy in the compartment who shrugged it off, "and sorry for blocking your way, harmless mistake?" If I'm not mistaken they were the same two boys from King's Cross Station who were the result of my humiliation but by that time my anger was forgotten of but the embarrassed look on my face was replaced by a heavy frown.

"James!" the strange boy embraced the older of the two boys.

"Milles!" but then the other backed away, "What did I say about calling me that around girls."

"She's not even watching us and I'm sure she's not even listening." the one referred to as James pointed out and it was true that I was not in the least bit interested in what they were doing actually my attention was focused out of the window, watching the English countryside, the sweeping hills that tumbled into deep green valleys, the flowers which danced with the movement of the wind as the cloud kissed the sky ever so slowly –

"Yeah, you likey she's mine … ey." he exclaimed boldly with his horrible rhyming skills.

"WHAT?" I immediately pounced on him, grabbing his collar and hissing dangerously in his face.

"Don't lie, it's very bad." I pulled the color of his blue muggle-made polo shirt.

"O – okay she's not my girlfriend, seesh," he exclaimed, "She couldn't find a compartment so she came here." he breathed deeply as I let go and retreated to the corner near the window once more.

"New one, eh? Well she is pretty." James asked from his own curiosity, adding the last comment listlessly but still causing a light pink colour to coat my cheeks in an attempt to hide it I continued viewing the scenery. Boys! The source of all evil!

"Yes and a scary one at that," the other confirmed his guess, fear still present in his voice. Good. "Hey James, is this the infamous Slytherin doomed Albus?" he snickered causing the younger to retort angrily.

'"I will not be in Slytherin, dad said so!" he huffed, "He was in Gryfindor and the hat considered his choice! Mom was in it too!" I looked at them from the corner of my eyes, dad? Ah, so it was them! The younger did bear a strong resemblance, jet black extremely unkempt hair with green eyes to match, minus the lightening scar, these were definitely his sons.

"Yeah, he said that that Sorting Hat would consider your choice … but still …" his brother antagonized him further.

"Quit it, James!" Albus shouted flat out to James' face as his brother snorted truly amused.

"Yes James quit it," the arrogant one by the name of Milles mocked the younger, "Slytherin is great, you get cookies, get to plan evil all day long and play with snakes! Excellent, yes?"

"No!" Albus pouted in anger, "James, stop it or in our next letter I'll tell them! I swear I will!"

James rolled his eyes snickering, "Then wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose, Al? By the time you write sorting will be over. THEN you'll have to write and tell than how you got into Slytherin~"

Realization flashed in young Albus' face, being utterly speechless he marched off down the corridor face red with frustration, James proceeding to follow him.

"Aren't you guys going to stick around?" Milles asked, almost begging for more company than me. Oh, I'm so flattered. So what if I am really listening … it was their fault for sparking my attention.

"Nah," James said letting Milles hopes down, "Don't worry we'll have tons more time together at school and more pranks to pull~" a devious smile broke out on both of their faces as I shuddered, unable to imagine the power of their combined evil forces.

Horrible. Just horrible.

"Anyway, I have to find my cousin Rose, she's holding our spaces for us. Besides if I don't help her out mom will be steamed." James visibly flinched at that thought.

His friend let go a small chuckle, "Newbie?"

"Yeah," James said frustrated, "Why is it my responsibility to show them the ropes. Give 'em a stick and a pound of meat and they'll be fine! They don't really need me! I had to fend for my own!" Milles raised his eyebrows at James sarcasm, "Okay, I'm going. I hate when you go into 'RSPONSIBLE' mode. Bye." he said then bounding off after his brother down the corridor.

"Yeah." the other called after his friend as he took his seat … near me. Excellent, just freaking excellent.

"Well," I didn't even try to acknowledge him, "Since you've join me all you've done is make threats against my life," I smiled sadistically. I was good at that wasn't I? "So back in the corridor, those tears what was it all about?" I visibly froze as silence encroached on us and this time he chose to keep his mouth shut. Which I am extremely grateful for. Extremely. It was about a full 15 minutes until I felt something warm grasping my face and slowly turning me to its direction.

"Now will you tell me, please?" his eyes burned into mine, as he spoke his lips brushed lightly across ,my forehead causing me to blush uncharacteristically a deep red shade, I was fighting the urge to tell him. My face molded into his hands, I looked into his sepia toned eyes, noticing his hair style of messy unkempt dark brown hair that framed his face perfectly –

Wait a second. I scowled deeply which caused my blush to evaporate; he had no right touching me! And this wasn't a drama fanfiction! It is a comedy, damnit! You people better not get any ideas!

I then pushed him away swiftly, his face relying a surprised look, "Obviously when I 'joined' you I certainly did not make the rules clear! But I will!" I exclaimed angrily, "One. Don't ever touch me ever!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it." he cooed slyly.

"Shod off." I hissed.

"Tsk tsk such vulgar words." he wagged his finger before my face, "So we shall converse instead. My name is Milles Luca Sinclair Richard Pigalhuff III – and surely the last since I do not what my own son to suffer from such a name – please do not call me by first name nor my last, I do prefer is my friends call me Luca; born a half-blood wizard. Also I'm a third year Gryffindor this year and PROUD OF IT! My favourite classes are Charms, Herbology and Potions. I think Divination is a load of bull.

I form part of the Gyrffindor Quidditch Team as a Beater, very proud of my position although I did tryout as a Keeper but that's life! My pet peeves are Peeves, the poltergeist back at the school, interfering in my genius as he is always ruining me and James' schemes, vegetables of any variety, 'cept for asparagus because I have no reason to hate it, and girls who reject me like what you're doing now." he shot me his puppy dog eyes and I snorted.

Still he continued much to my dismay but I was surprised at what he said "My father was sent to Azkaban prison when I was – how do you British say – a wee lad on connection of his involvement in Voldermort's return – that bastard – my mother grieved for him until her last breath as so the tale is tragic and my father suffered by the Dementor's kiss.

I was raised by my grandmother who was always a strong headed woman and she loved me to her death and now I live with my squib uncle who is terrified of my powers and whenever I'm home he doesn't want me in the house from 10:00 am to 8:00 pm. So during that time I get myself into a LOAD of trouble. But still I wouldn't change my life for anything at all and that's the truth!" After his hurried speech was down he sat there as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders and then hung his head as his lips separated into a small smile. I felt only remorse at that moment and could relate to him, man, he was deep. As I reached for his hand to embrace it he made me irritated once more.

"YOUR TURN!" he instantly bounced back and I scowled facing the window once more, this git was a real piece of work. He had to be lying right? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, and rule 2. NO TALKING." I heard him go quiet and sighed in relief. Then that git did it again. He sat on the floor in front of me doing some very horrible sign language making me snort and burst out into laugh as he got up and began running around in the compartment, doing a horrible chicken dance.

"Stop it! RULE 3: NO INTERACTION PERIOD!" I folded my arms across my chest thoroughly irritated. GIT!

"HA! You broke rule 2! So I could at least break it since the one who made it broke it!" he continued boasting at his logic as slurs flowed from my mouth.

" I just want you to know that …" for a moment he seemed lost for words, as if deciding what he should say next that wouldn't make him appear like a complete git, I pretended not to listen to him but I was and very attentively too. Curse my attentive attitude! CURSE IT!

"Everything I said was true, every word of it and if you truly need someone to talk to there's always me." I hid my face further, of course he would say that, that prat but still. I suddenly broke out into a laugh, trying to stop the tears that were coming. I am a guilty sap, no denying it now. After looking at me honestly confused for a moment, he began to join in, laughing even harder than I. The laugh shared between us did work and I felt much better and freer around his prat-like ass but I enjoyed every moment of it, I guess he WAS my friend. But with gits like these who needs enemies?

A taping came from the door as a young, pretty brunette, pushed aside the door and peeped in, "Would you wish to purchase any sweets from the food trolley?" she said in a gentle voice.

Luca then eyed her, "Yes I would." I slapped him hard as he jumped from his seat, directly upside his head, "OW!"

"No innuendos!" I hissed as the young woman watched our strange pair.

"You want anything?" now that took me by surprise.

"No thank you." I kindly declined, only having to face his stubbornness.

"Sure?" he eyed me curiously, who wouldn't want candy? I did, BADLY, but still didn't want to reward him with that sense of superiority.

"Yes"

"SURE SURE?"

"Yes!"

"SURESURESURE?"

"YE –"then our conversation was interrupted by a rude guest; my stomach loudly agreeing with him. I blushed and smiled innocently.

"Are you still sure?" He raised an interrogating eyebrow.

"Fine …" I admitted defeat, "Chocolate frogs please … and cauldron cakes, fizzing whizzbees, jelly slugs, pepper imps, lick'o'irish spiders, and every flavour beans and something for the owl." I said upon hearing him hoot loudly.

"Something for the owl?" he said BADLY mimicking me, "Isn't that enough for you and the whole train plus the owl. Someone's being a little piggy." he said pinching my cheeks.

Irritated, I swatted his hand away gaining a small chuckle, "Shut up."

"Fine don't explode that pretty head of yours," he said shooting me a smirk as I glared at him, "did you hear that my dear, some for me as well." he said addressing the woman who watch us genuinely amused and he just had to use his charms … again as the woman giggled going to fetch what we wanted he turned to me smiling, "So this makes us friends, right?" he looked hopefully.

Giggling, I wanted to give no pleasure, "I'm not sure; maybe or maybe not. Depends" and I got the reaction I wanted.

"Aww … all that for NOTHING. Come on!" I laughed loudly as he whined then he caught on, "You brat!" he shouted after me, now it was his turn to get his. Although that statement didn't sound very intelligent, do with it what you will. This was going to be a long and beautiful friendship. And who'd a guess, I was actually right this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the third chapter. Man, I've been down for the past couple of days. I haven't been feeling too well medical wise. Anyhoo! I had enough energy to finish this chapter and even make a new story! Great right! It's for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's pretty much second person oneshots. All those who love manga and anime, take a gander at it for me will ya.<strong>

**Okay, for this story, I'm cooking up something for the reader's. No I will not tell but I assure you that by the fifth chapter you'll know.**

**Also, in your review tell me what you think of Luca.**

**Rowrry RAP IT UP!**

**Rowrry: The Author is done, son!**

**Author: Great job!**

**Rowrry: It's a wrap!**

**Author: Oh wait, wait! I should at least tell you guys a bit of what is the surprise in the upcoming chapter five. It will - *BAM ... WITH A FRYING PAN!***

**Rowrry: *sigh* She talks too much. Anyway, bye bye!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am so incredibly sorry for my hiatus! I really am behind all my stories. So I've decided to finish this one first. By next week expect the fourth chapter of 'The Girl, The School and The Potter'. I'm also super sorry for my further up coming hiatus, I'm going to publish the fifth chapter by the end of March and the sixth early April. Until then I'm sorry to say I can no longer post anything else only in June I'll actually be free.

Explanation? I'm doing CSEC (Caribbean high school level exams) starting in May and my graduation a few months after, so please forgive me!

But I promise after I will definitely finish up this story! TTFN:3~!

Also thanks to Insanity is the New Awesome, my only review which I am quite grateful for. Also, I'd like to thank all my silent readers. You may not review but the thought of people just reading this story fuels me to continue it. THANK YOU!

_**~Sincerely Author-sama~**_


End file.
